Pride is not home please stop calling
by Kizmuth
Summary: After the passing of Mrs. Bradley, her son, Selim is sent to live with the Elric family until he is of age. Being a sheltered child forced into a new environment will the awkward teenager be able to create a new name for himself which people will associate him with or will he never be able to shed the stigma known as 'Homunculus Pride' ? (Romance is for later) Title not good change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not make any money by writing this fanfiction purely written with the goal to entertain.

Chapter One

Establishing the living arrangements

''Mother where are you,'' the voice of a frantic boy resonated throughout Mrs. Bradley's home. ''Mother?'' the voice made its presence known once more, this time louder and more panicked.

''Selim, I'm here.'' She coughed her health in a horrible state and her days numbered. She didn't have much left and she knew it. But she knew she had to keep on living she couldn't just leave her boy like this. He didn't exhibit anything remotely signifying that he was returning to his old ways. ''I'm so sorry, Selim.''

''Mother what are you talking about?''

''You're fifteen. I need to tell you something and I think you can handle it. The military told me not to tell you, but I think you deserve to know the truth.'' She spoke clearly which was remarkable for someone in her state. Selim listened intently to his mother's words and wondered what this conversation was about. And why she was speaking like she was going to die. She couldn't die. Selim's eyes narrowed in grim; but everyone had to and she was old when she got him, so it was normal that she would die while he was young. It was a possibility; one which Selim hoped wouldn't come to pass. But here they were.

''Selim please listen to me. This is important.'' Those words brought the boy out of his inner monologue into reality. ''I'm ill as you know.''

''The doctors are working on a cure and Eastern alchemists say they're close!'' Selim clenched his fists tighter until his knuckles turned white, ''Selim...They've been saying that for years now.''

The boy turned away from his mother and sniffled. ''Mother...''

''Selim please listen to me now.'' Mrs. Bradley opened her mouth to speak but coughed up blood which caused Selim to recoil at the sight of his mother looking so sick and near death. ''Mother are you okay? Mother!'' He yelled and ran to her side. When the coughing ceased he told her he was going to get a butler to call a doctor. She wanted to object but he was already running. ''Selim.''

*****FMA*****

She was hospitalized. Roy Mustang walked into her room and didn't even greet her before he asked. ''Did you tell him?''

''I didn't get a chance to tell him.''

Roy sighed and sat down on a chair he pulled up next to her bed. ''He is not ready for that kind of information. It could trigger something in him and awaken Pride.''

''Pride and Selim are two different people!'' Mrs. Bradley insisted and coughed in her hand. She looked at it and exhaled deeply, making her lungs whistle. ''Why do you keep watching us? You told us it would be until you were sure he was Selim, my son! And yet it's been fifteen almost sixteen years and you still won't budge. I ask, why?''

The flame alchemist pinched the bridge of his nose and answered her question. ''Because, Madam Bradley, you can't change that he is a homunculus. He'll always have that power and it's a waiting game. His death is inevitable and you secretly know it. It's in our best intention that we watch you and make sure if we see a sign of Pride that we kill him before he does something.''

''MY SON WOULD NEVER!''

''Yes, your son wouldn't. Selim wouldn't, but Pride is a whole other thing.''

''Pride doesn't exist anymore can't you people understand that!'' Tears trickled down her face as she yelled. Roy Mustang gulped down his response that would no doubt send the woman into a fit and apologized, telling her had urgent business to attend to. He opened the door, ready to leave, but stopped dead in his tracks when Selim Bradley stared up at him with a glare. The alchemist stepped back. Selim strolled in the room where his mother was in, not taking his eyes off the alchemist and sat down in another chair next to his mother. He didn't say anything to Roy Mustang but merely comforted his mother.

The flame alchemist said his goodbyes as he left. Before he was out of ear's reach he heard a blood chilling sentence. ''Did he make you cry, mother? I'll make him pay if he does so again.'' Mrs. Bradley hugged him and held him tight.

******FMA******

The funeral was big, many civilians and military officers, even some 'family friends' attended. Selim tried not to cry since deep within his mind he knew this outcome was inevitable, he knew his mother was supposed to die before him, sooner or later. ''Mother...'' He was sure that people sitting next to him, his guards, the Fuhrer, Roy Mustang and his bodyguard definitely heard him.

Roy Mustang seemed perplexed by the emotion the boy showed. If it weren't for that small comment in the hospital he would order the military to cease all manner of observation on him, since this was a human sitting three seats left to him, crying over his mother. But, 'King' Bradley cried during Hughs' funeral. It was easy to fake emotions for homunculi. At the end of the funeral, after everyone had paid their respects and said their goodbyes, Selim remained staring at the tombstone with a broken expression of mourning and loss. He felt empty. ''Mother, what did you want to tell me, I wonder...'' was all he said before leaving with his guards.

******FMA******

''What do you mean I can't live on my own? I'm practically a grown adult.'' Selim asked. He felt sickened by this nonsensical matter, this triviality!

''Forgive me for being rude, but the Fuhrer himself said you are not to live alone, especially not so soon after your mother's passing.'' Roy Mustang twitched; he couldn't believe that Grumman was still clinging to that title of Fuhrer. And now, to top it all off he had to tell the little human homunculus to move house. ''Please let me stay alone. It's better for everybody that way, besides who would take a child on their hands now anyway?''

Mustang was waiting for that question. ''The Elric family wants you to live with them.'' Roy stated and waited for a reaction. ''The one they can't believe he grew so much or the one who's not a suit of armour anymore?''

Roy let himself smirk a little. ''The former,'' Selim nodded. ''If I have to I won't question orders from above. The Fuhrer is wise.''

******FMA******

The Elric family waited for him on the train station and waved as they spotted him getting off the train. He was surprised by the two children, a boy and a girl giving him a hug and pulling him towards the tall blondes.

Selim shook hands with the rest of them like he was used to doing. The unruly children turned out to be his roommates for three years until he was to come of age. Edward Elric and his wife Winry were quite the pair, Selim observed with a small smile. She was an automail mechanic who went to far off lands fixing automails and designing them while the Edward was a stay at home dad most of the time, venturing to distant countries at times.

''Hey, Selim! Winry's making her special apple pie to commemorate your arrival. She's a fantastic cook you know!'' Edward said and showed the boy to the car. He opened the trunk and tossed Selim's luggage in. Selim smiled politely. Resembool wasn't Central, but he could preserve since it was temporary.

''Hey Selim what do you wanna be when you grow up! I'm gonna be an alchemist just like my dad!'' Edward's proud little girl shouted atop her lungs. Winry and Edward laughed. ''She's my little Alchemist alright. Transmuting metal and making me figurines...please stop with figurines we don't have any more space for those...'' Winry added as an afterthought. ''Maybe if you threw some of them away-''

''-Winry I would never throw away a work of art! Do you know how hideous my figurines look compared to hers!''

''I know, I know, you showed them to me once.'' Winry smiled.

''I don't know what I want o be.'' Selim answered her question and looked out the window. He was sent to the countryside for his own good, to live with the Elrics for his own good. Pah, Selim thought, like they're doing any of this for my good. They just can't be bothered with me.

''Well big brother wants to be an automail mechanic, just like mum!'' Selim bit his tongue, the girl was talkative.

Finally, after enduring a car ride with two small Elrics who pestered him with questions he muttered that he was going to his room half-heartedly. The dark haired boy dragged himself to his supposed guest room where he plopped on the bed, leaving his luggage at the doorframe.

''Do you want some apple pie?'' Ed grinned widely and walked in after hearing a 'sure'. ''Listen, Selim, I know this is a big change for you since your mother's passing and a sudden change of scenery. Your friends from central probably miss you and I just want to say that you don't have to act as if you're not welcome. We wanted you here so-''

''-I get it.'' Selim interrupted him and took the plate from Ed. ''I'm just some pitiful boy whom everyone is sorry for and wants to make happy. I'm here for three years and then I'll leave. I won't be bothering you anymore.''

''That's not true. You aren't bothering us in the least!''

''That's what humans are like. They say something, mean a whole other thing. I've accepted it. Thank Mrs. Elric for me, her pie is amazing. Now please, I need to unpack.'' Ed nodded sadly and walked out.

''What did mother want to tell me?'' Selim wondered and ate his pie. ''This really is a good pie.'' He mumbled.

*****FMA******

''Is he okay?'' Winry asked as she saw her husband striding towards her. ''I think something's troubling him. He thinks he's here because people at central are sick of him or something. He thinks he's an inconvenience to us and promises to be out of the house as soon as he turns eighteen.'' Winry's eyes widened at that. ''Well did you tell him that that's not true?!''

''Yeah but he wouldn't believe me.''

''I think there's something more other than him living here that's eating at him.'' The automail mechanic said. Edward nodded, getting that feeling from him too.

''Where are the kids?'' Ed asked.

BOOM!

''I think they're in the attic,'' Winry smirked, ''where all your alchemist documents are.''

''And your auotmail books.''

Winry screamed and ran towards the attic.

That left Selim Bradley being the only person in the whole town confused and startled by the everyday occurrence of the Elric family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Elrics

If anyone asked Selim what he thought of the Elric family he would say that they were a bunch of sociopaths hidden behind a facade of rare normality mixed in with a comedy bit from a play he had seen in Central with his mother.

Zoe Elric was obsessed with alchemy, she usually went to the lengths her mother went to when she talked about various things regarding her obsession. The twelve year old was truly an interesting person who above all valued and followed her father's principals. Alas, Selim thought, she was an obsessive freak who could easily go to extremes when it came to her favourite subjects.

She was intelligent beyond her years, Selim could relate to that. He too was a genius for his years and he knew he was kept in the dark about something, but that something always evaded him. That's why it was normal that he felt like stabbing someone when he realized that his mother was about to tell him what he longed to know.

''Selim, do you want to quiz me!'' Zoe held up her Alchemy book and smiled widely. Selim nodded contently and took the book from her, flipping a few pages and asking a simple question. ''What is Alchemy?''

She scowled at him, ''That one's easy, switch to a harder one!'' Selim smirked and said he wouldn't do so until she answered.

''Alchemy is the ancient metaphysical science of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. This act is known as "Transmutation" and its sequence is usually described as:

Comprehension - Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within.

Deconstruction - Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form.

Reconstruction - Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape.''

Selim was taken aback by such a precise and textbook answer. ''Wow.'' He whispered and flipped some more pages asking about how alchemist preformed the art. She answered that clearly as well; transmutation circles, duh. The 'duh' in Selim's opinion could have been left unsaid.

-A bunch of questions later-

''What's human transmutation?''

Edward Elric who was hiding behind the doorframe listening in on the small bonding affair quickly marched in, closed the book, took it under his arm and said. ''Illegal.'' The thirteen year old Elric by the name of Tom waved as he passed by the open room. Edward warned them about human transmutation being taboo and left with Tom. Tom stuck his tongue out at his sister when Ed warned her.

Then the other one came into play, Tom Elric, thought Selim with slight bitterness. Tom was an automail fanatic. Not in the same lengths as his mother but still, Tom was a part of the Elric family. Which meant that there was always a small tic somewhere. He had heard that Edward Elric hated being called short, and Zoe told him on an occasion that Tom hated being called...sadly Selim dozed off and didn't hear it.

''Zit face?'' He tried asking Zoe who figured out that he stopped listening to her after three hours of her incessant monologs. ''He doesn't have a problem with his appearance. It's something that happens to him all the time.'' Selim accepted this challenge of finding out Tom Elric's tic. ''It's easy to figure it out when you see it.''

''Can I ask you something, Selim?'' Zoe's eyes sparkled. Selim raised his eyebrows at the behaviour in confusion and nodded in affirmation. ''Do you know what a homunculus is?!'' He felt the whole house shake at her booming voice. ''I-uh,'' Selim started, ''I know what they are yes. They're intelligent beings created out of alchemy.'' Zoe nodded, ''I'd give my whole collection of books to see and talk to one! Did you know that they have unimaginably long life-spans! But they can choose to age or not to you know. They have amazing regeneration abilities. It's a dream meeting one isn't it? Since creating those has become a bigger taboo than human transmutation and the creation of a philosopher's stone!''

''I don't know, I personally wouldn't really like to meet one since you know what they've done fifteen years ago right?''

''Yeah, yeah I'm aware of their sinful actions but those were the legendary seven homunculi. I'm talking about if people were to create new ones out of creation's sake? It's could turn out well.'' She whispered the last part. Selim's eyes widened at this as he quickly grabbed her by the shoulder, ''Yes, but, Zoe you must keep in mind that in order to create a homunculus you would need a philosopher's stone. And you know how one creates such a stone? The end result wouldn't even be to your satisfaction and you would had killed so many people in the process!''

Zoe just smiled, ''I was joking, Selim.''

''You know you're a wimp aren't you?'' She asked but Selim thought of it more as a statement. ''I wouldn't really know how to answer that.''

''FUNFACT! My grandpa was a human philosopher's stone! I wish he were alive so I could ask about the culture he grew up and just...wow imagine knowing someone like that! But he's dead.'' Selim nodded, sadden by the sudden topic of death. ''Well people have to die, it's only natural right?'' He asked her. She stared at him with a confused expression. ''I don't see how you can be calm regarding death of a family member. Didn't your mother die recently?'' Selim felt himself break at her words, he wanted to kick her out of his room and lock himself in. He wanted to yell at the insinuation that he didn't care about his mother, but, he elected to just turning away and asking her politely to leave his room. She obliged and closed the door on her way out.

******FMA******

''You shouldn't ask him about that again.'' Ed said to his daughter as they practised alchemy. Ed was supervising while his daughter drew the transmutation circle. ''About his mother or the homunculi?''

''Both.'' Edward said quickly, keen on making sure _it_ doesn't awaken thanks to his daughter's curios nature. ''And you know, some things are better left unsaid. Like for instance, you don't have to tell every person you meet what your grandfather was. You can praise him but I get a feeling that you talk about him like he were an experiment and not your family.''

''Sorry daddy I just get so excited at the possibilities!'' Edward always loved enthusiasm about his daughter she was so full of life, so ready to learn. Just like he was when he was young. He still was. ''Alright, alright Zoe, do we need to go over this or do you think you've mastered it?'' She placed her hand in the circle and blue electricity formed around her small snowman figurine. Zoe grinned in satisfaction as she saw her father's awed expression. ''Amazing! You're absolutely awesome!''

''Thank you daddy!'' Zoe smiled.

*******FMA******

Selim stared at Tom from every angle he could. Nothing unusual that could cause a turbulent reaction from him. The boy was positively emotionally stable, which in actuality was weird given who his parents were. ''But you can't judge a book by its covers, isn't that how people say?'' Selim mumbled. ''Hey, Thomas, may I ask you something?'' Tom snickered. ''My name's Tom, just, Tom... So you're Selim Bradley, I'm sorry for your loss.'' Selim nodded. ''So what did you want to ask?'' Selim's personality rose from the gutter filled with tear stained memories of his mother. ''Are you good at making automails?''

''I'm great at making them.'' Tom praised himself and started showing the dark haired boy around. ''This here is a model they use north. It's carbon reinforced making it resistant to cold weather. The Briggs soldiers call up my mother all the time so she has to go up there and scold the shit outta of them.'' Selim nodded, somewhat enthralled by this. ''And how old were you when you started helping your mother?''

Tom cocked his head to the side and chuckled, ''I think since I was three.''

Selim's memory jumped to that time he found a wounded birdie and cried to his mother that they should help it. He really was a wimp. No, Selim thought, don't mix wimpiness with compassion. Mother always said you were compassionate and she was right. ''What's it like living here with us?'' Tom asked Selim who was staring off into nothing. The black eyed boy shrugged, ''I guess it's okay. You're really nice and I'm happy that you took me in.''

''Yeah well, wait until you see Aunt May and Uncle Alphonse interacting with mum and dad. It's like two armies meeting. Drachma and Briggs settling things once and for all.''

Selim stared, dumbfounded by this new information. ''Why?''

''Just to prove who's the better couple. It's a game for them.''

Selim sighed in relief; so it was just a game, he thought it was for real for a second.

''I think they're coming tomorrow.''

''Do you guys have enough space for guests?''

''Yeah there's another room here for our uncle and aunt. Don't worry man you're part of the family now.'' Tom patted Selim on the back and turned to the dust covered automail he was supposed to clean today. While he cleaned the dust travelled up his nostrils causing the blond to make grimaces, hoping against hope not to sneeze.

''A-'' Tom said and stopped cleaning. ''A-a-a-'' Selim stepped back, something inside him told him to get out of the vicinity of the boy. ''ACHOOO!'' Tom sneezed and scowled as the papers flew off the table and scattered about the room. ''Sorry. A-a-Oh no.''

Selim counted thirteen sneezes, in less intensity than the opening one yes, but still. THIRTEEN SNEEZES!

''You sneeze a lot.'' Selim noted with horror. He'd never seen someone sneeze like this before. ''Shut the fuck up! IF YOU HAD ALLERGIES AND SOMEONE MADE FUN OF YOU HOW WOULD YOU FEEL HUH! SELIM OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO BE CALLED, DON'T EVER MENTION THIS AGAIN WHEN I DO IT! BECAUSE ALLERGIC REACTIONS ARE SOMETHING NOT TO BE TRIFLED WITH! LIKE, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT!?''

Edward hated being called short.

Tom apparently hated being called out on his hilarious sneezing.

''I'm sorry.'' Selim said through laughter. Tom huffed, ''If you're really sorry then stop laughing!''

Selim honestly couldn't. ''You're one hilarious human!'' Selim apologised again and again until he was out of breath.

Tom glared but then started laughing alongside the murky haired central dweller. ''Well I guess you're the first to have apologised.''

''Anyway, Selim, you wanna go help dad with the television, it's been sitting there for over a day and dad's never gotten around to reading the manual yet'' said Tom, ''I think he's been waiting for mum to help him out cause he's not an alchemist anymore. Can't just clap it out like he used to.''

''Alright, I guess I could try.'' Selim whispered and smiled when Tom grinned widely and yelled, ''DAD LET'S GO PUT TOGETHER THAT 'TV' ALREADY! ZOE IS AN ALCHEMY GENIUS WE'VE ESTABLISHED THAT. I WANNA SEE PICTURES MOVING IN MY OWN HOUSE! NOT GO TO THE NEIGHBOURS!''

''Do you guys have a TV in Central?'' asked Tom and stormed down the stairs. Selim nodded, ''Yes, I do believe one of the guards helped Mother with the whole set up while I was in school.''

''I figured you had tutors or something.''

''I used to as a child, but Mother thought I needed to be around people my age. That went well.'' Tom knew that the last sentence was pure sarcasm but he didn't want to comment given how Selim's mood dropped significantly. ''Well in my opinion I think the TV's an easy contraption but dad wants to be sure he gets everything right.''

''Parents can be like that.'' Selim muttered and dug his hands deeper in his pockets as he passed by the kitchen. He felt like eating the whole thing if he got his hands on something. The smell of different foods was honestly an aromatic torturer. Selim felt relieved when they walked out of the house and into the backyard where Ed and Zoe were still practising. They were sparring now, ''Dad I thought you'd call me if you guys were sparring!'' Tom pouted.

''I thought you were helping your mother and last time when I took you out to teach you some moves you were angry that I took you from work.'' Ed justified himself. Tom narrowed his eyes and took off his jacket and handed it to Selim. ''Well can I spar with you guys now? One quickie?''

Edward nodded and placed his feet in a battle stance for stability in case of a frontal attack. Tom headed straight on and was flipped over by his father and fell on his back. ''Ow...'' Selim cringed. Zoe hollered, ''Oooh! Look at this, Tom Elric the Sneeze Champion brought down in less than ten seconds! A new record!'' She raised her hands and snickered. Tom growled and pointed at his younger sister, ''I'll really like to see you win against dad!''

''I'll have you know that I can fight for over an hour with dad. You want to know why?'' The males stared, ''It's because I actually use my head in a tactical way not just how to mend broken automails and remember where to screw something in!''

''That sounds wrong...'' Selim mumbled.

Tom jumped to his feet and marched up to his younger sister who was three or so centimetres shorter than him. ''Say that again.''

Zoe grinned. ''You heard me very well, or is your hearing becoming rusty. Need some oil for that, cyborg fanatic!''

''ENOUGH!'' Edward shouted causing Selim to flinch. ''Honestly every time you two meet you end up in some childish feud with one another. Your mother and I are sick of it. Apologise to each other. Now.''

Zoe and Tom locked eyes and breathed in and out heavily before shaking hands and apologising. ''Sorry,'' They both said.

_For being related to you, _was left unsaid

Selim and Edward both noticed that the tension did not yet settle but decided not to push them. The father of the two thought that they would grow out of this behaviour, although as time passed by he saw them growing apart. And he hated it. Perhaps they having a common friend, an intermediary like Selim, could help strengthen their relationship. Winry said that just because he and his brother had an unbreakable and stable bond as brothers didn't mean all siblings acted as such.

Selim groaned silently when the two hyperactive Elrics started arguing again. This time about the television...

''Mr. Elric if you need any help.'' Selim offered but his offer was cast aside by Edward's frustrated hand motions. ''I of all people know how this works I just need to plug it in. I did that already but everything is static!'' To prove his point he clicked a few buttons on the television thus flipping channels but receiving the same static screen. ''I think you need an antenna.'' Selim pointed at the bare rectangle television on four stubby feet. Tom agreed with Selim by saying, ''I kinda agree with him dad. The neighbours had some kind of wires sticking out of it. I'm pretty sure that's what you were talking about, right?''

Selim nodded absent-mindedly, thinking back on his mother who was so happy to show her son the television. How droll everything was to her, Selim remembered and smiled. He was brought out of his reminiscing when the two Elric males yelled out in happiness. ''WE FIGURED IT OUT! AT LEAST WE THINK SO!''

Zoe scoffed at them but let herself snicker in amusement. ''They're so funny, one Hell of a family?'' Selim shrugged, ''Why aren't you contributing?''

''I don't know. They have everything handled and it is nice to see them interacting. We're usually pretty separate, Tommy going on and on about mechanisms and new instalments mum's going to let him work on _someday_ while I'm developing new ways to further enrich my brain with knowledge that could help with my future goals.'' Selim wanted to whistle at the decisiveness in her voice as she said those things. He really didn't want to get on a bad side off it seemed. For a child soon to be hitting puberty she was pretty brutal as she spoke. ''What're your goals?'' He managed to ask.

''Become State Alchemist and be an on-call soldier for Fort Briggs. The least I can do for Auntie Armstrong.'' Zoe smiled and clapped her hands out in excitement. ''Daddy! How's it going?''

Ed gave her a thumb up while Tom just made a face and mouthed, ''Horrible.''

''Don't be like that. Step aside let me try something with my alchemy.'' She offered but was turned down by both her brother, who was understandable, and her father. ''There isn't anything wrong with it and it doesn't need fixing I just need to set it up already!''

Winry Elric finally entered the house, back from a nearby customer, and walked into the madness which was her family and the TV. Plus Selim standing in the background like a lost man stuck in a state of confusion. ''What are you doing?'' Winry asked as she set her toolbox down gently. ''Fighting against the inventions of tomorrow!'' replied her husband.

''You the man who loves change and wishes for a better future?'' Winry laughed and strolled over to him, hit the television twice and grinned when her family stared in awe; the static disappeared and was replaced by a black and white picture of a romantic film as determined by the kissing scene.

''WOW MUM!'' Zoe and Tom both yelled. Selim repeatedly blinked.

''Sometimes simple solutions are the best.'' She told them. Edward glared and then just laughed, happy that they got their television running smoothly.

''Hey, Selim wanna go out with me and some of my pals? We were thinking of playing some ball?'' Tom suggested. Selim grimaced internally. Why? He tossed it aside as his introvert nature but something told him it was more than that. ''I don't-''

''Wait,'' Zoe butted in, ''I was thinking of showing Selim 'round town.'' That didn't sound any better in Selim's opinion.

''Well why don't you kids just go outside, without books,'' Winry looked at Zoe, ''and just unwind a little?'' The kids nodded and waved as they went out.

''Hello,'' Ed said and kissed his wife. Winry smiled, ''Hello to you too.'' She kissed him back. This led to things.

******FMA******

The three of them sat lined from shortest to tallest.

''Bored.''

''Completely agree with you there, Zoe.''

The Elrics looked at Selim waiting for a response. ''I'm a little bored.''

''I mean if they're gonna have sex they could at least let us take something out of the house for entertainment.''

''I don't see the point in leaving since we know what they're doing. I want to watch television, I'll just turn the volume up.''

Selim smirked.

''Hey Selim?''

Selim raised his head up at the mention of his name. ''What?''

''You agree that my sister's loony right?'' Tom asked.

Zoe huffed, ''Well you're a mess to be honest. Those male hormones of yours are making you out to be an idiot. The only thing you're good at is sneezing! And that's because it's beyond your control, so that doesn't even count!''

''Well at least I don't set myself goals that I can't accomplish!''

''I set up reasonable goals that I _am_ going to accomplish! IT'S A FACT!''

''Oh please! You're crazy, simply put. So dad and mum only humour you!''

Zoe snapped, ''Do you ever stop and think for a second? You're becoming a mechanic not because you want to, but because you can't perform alchemy! And to top it all off you still don't get to do the complicated things? Mum complains about how you aren't automail designer material and that she doesn't know how to break it to you! So yeah, you're horrible at everything you have to be aware of and not leave your body and subconscious mind to deal with!''

The siblings stopped their heated fight at Selim's next words.

''_To me, you're both scum who don't deserve to be in my presence. Let alone make me listen to this nonsensical fight.''_

Selim himself didn't know where that came from. He wanted to apologise however when Zoe chuckled with her brother, their fight forgotten. Selim thought it'd be best not to mention anything since they thought he was joking.


End file.
